The Pet
| season = 1 | number = 4 | image = Pet2.png | imagecaption= Wander with Captain Tim, his "pet". | airdate = October 4, 2013 | writer = Ben Joseph Greg White | director = Dave Thomas Eddie Trigueros | previous = The Good Deed | next = The Prisoner }} is the sixth episode of Wander Over Yonder. When Wander and Sylvia find an abandoned spaceship that used to belong to someone named Captain Tim, they split up and search for someone who needs help, what Wander thinks there is. Wander soon finds a strange spider-like alien, and he thinks it needs help and trains it to be his pet, while Sylvia tries to find him. Episode Summary Wander and Sylvia board an abandoned spaceship when Wander thinks someone in there needs help. However, Wander gets distracted by some kind of yellow acid that lands him into trouble. Sylvia, on the other hand, discovers that the spaceship used to belong to a man named Captain Tim and his crew, but are devoured by creatures. Now officially scared, Sylvia rushes to find Wander and is found by a spider-like alien creature. Luckily, she fights it off and gears up to find Wander. Wander, who is still looking for someone to help, encounters the creature as well and grows a liking to it. After playfully running from it, Sylvia catches the creature again, only this time he catches her and makes her into a cocoon-type of spider web. Luckily, she escapes and gears up even more to save her best friend. The creature finds Wander, and the nomad soon finds Captain Tim's name tag in his mouth and names the creature after the real captain that has been seen being devoured earlier. Wander puts a leash on "Capt. Tim" and begins trying to train it to be his 'pet'. After feeding him a can of beans, Wander assumes that Capt. Tim needs a nap and pulls out a teddy bear to try and put him to sleep. The spider-like creature rips open the teddy bear, spits in it, and makes it into a cocoon-like spider web. Shortly after Wander chases Capt. Tim down again, Sylvia soon finds the web. She opens it to see the orange stuffing and mistakenly assumes that Wander has been devoured. She mourns greatly over the loss of her best friend and avenges by having the ship to self destruct to destroy the creature before sadly departing, unaware that Wander is all right and still chasing Capt. Tim. While Wander continues training Capt. Tim to be his pet, Sylvia, still mourning, vows to move on for Wander. She looks back and is overjoyed to see that Wander is all right and escapes out of an escape pod and returns to the spaceship. She is unable to stop the self-destruct but is able to find Wander and escape with him before the ship's destruction. Wander and Sylvia are reunited, but Capt. Tim shows up unexpectedly and tries to attack Wander, but Sylvia stops him. Wander tries to make this up as a "love bite" but then comes to understand the point: that Capt. Tim is a "wild animal" who only wanted to destroy him. But still feeling attached to the creature, he plans to find him a home. He and Sylvia turn him in to Lord Hater, although the Watchdogs and Commander Peepers are fearful of him. Transcript Songs *''My Best Bud'' End Credits An animatic of Captain Tim sleeping next to a Watchdog and snoring for several seconds while a music box plays a lullaby. At the end, Captain Tim wakes up and snarls at the camera. Gallery Trivia *This episode is the series' first seasonal episode, first half-hour episode, and first special episode in general. *It was aired as part of Disney Channel's Monstober. *This is the first episode to not show an overview of a planet at the start, and to not take place on one. *Lord Hater and Peepers only appear as cameos in this episode. *This is the second episode where the title card does not use a guitar strum, the other being The Good Deed. *This is the first episode that was leaked online. Continuity Errors *In the promo, when Wander is "walking" Captain Tim, they are running to the right, but in the actual episode they run to the left. This is possibly something to tease the audience before showing what actually happens. Allusions *When Wander said "Dinner is served, o captain, my captain!", he is saying the name of the metaphor poem by Walt Whitman. Cast *Jack McBrayer as Wander *April Winchell as Sylvia *Keith Ferguson as Lord Hater *Tom Kenny as Commander Peepers *Fred Tatasciore as Real Captain Tim, Captain Tim *Additional voices: Sam Riegel Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 1